


We'll Burn as We Fall

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank You to Kayliana for the use of the Haiku's and for the wonderful crime plot.</p></blockquote>





	We'll Burn as We Fall

There's no going back—  
what we have is forever.  
Irrevocable.  
Chaos and greasepaint—  
a beautiful disaster.  
You belong to me.  
______________________________________BatmanJoker Haiku's by Kayliana

 

Alfred stared at Lucius in dismay. There was no way that he could tell him about Bruce and the Joker. That just couldn't happen. He decided to lie but tell as much truth as possible.  
“It's Bruce,” he said.  
“Well, I figured that,” answered Lucius. “But what's he doing that's got you drinking way more than you usually do. You haven't looked too good these past weeks since we got back from Africa. What's going on?”  
“He has been taking so many risks as Batman, “ Alfred sighed. This at least was true. If anything, Bruce had been pushing himself harder as Batman since Alfred had found out about the Joker. He patrolled regularly-despite still being wanted by the police for the murder's done by Harvey Dent.  
“Have you considered looking at it from his view?” Lucius asked Alfred. “You know as well as I that Bruce pushes himself as Batman because he couldn't save Thomas and Martha. And, we both know that there's very little he can do in the Narrows. ”  
“It's not just that. Bruce has been isolating himself. He broods. It's not good,” added Alfred.  
“You can't let it drive you to drink. I think that you have been pushing yourself too hard. Bruce moving back into the Manor must have been hell.”  
“It was,” said Alfred. “ And Bruce hates it there. It makes him even more moody and driven.”  
That was true. Both Bruce and the Joker had expressed desire to move back into the Penthouse. Bruce did say he felt isolated at the Manor. He was giving another party. Bruce didn't have much luck with parties. At least those given in his home, so he decided to use the ballroom at the hotel. This too was weighing on Alfred.  
“Let's take another vacation after the big ball,” suggested Lucius. “ You can't let it get to you so much,” He smiled at Alfred and then went to take a shower. Alfred settled back on the blankets and considered what had really driven him to drink.  
Bruce...allowing that madman to....ugh. Alfred couldn't bear to think of it but he had to. He had to examine it and face it for his own sake. Bruce trusted very few people. In fact, the list was pretty much Alfred and Rachel until she died. For Bruce to trust the Joker like this brought forth a curious possibility. Had the Joker replaced Rachel in Bruce's life and more horrifyingly, had the fiend killed her for that reason? To rid himself of a rival? Twenty-five days was a very short time. Did the clown sense Bruce's attraction to him and kill Rachel because of it?  
Alfred examined the possibility that the Joker had replaced Rachel, there was one fact that stood out. Alfred knew that Bruce and Rachel's relationship had been chaste. The Joker certainly had no problem allowing Bruce unlimited access to his body and Bruce had even less scruples about taking the clown up on it. The Joker was Bruce's perfect companion, accepting him for who he was, providing unlimited sexual release and some sort of emotional support as well.

Alfred realized that Lucius was right. He was taking this way too seriously. He still felt that Bruce was disrespectful to Rachel Dawes, but did it matter?Bruce had obviously worked out his own conscience about the situation. If Alfred wanted to help Bruce he needed to get over his dismay about the Joker and see what he could do to help and protect Bruce when it did crash and burn. He kissed Lucius goodbye when the other man left for work and decided to return to the Manor.

The building was quiet when Alfred returned Bruce had obviously left for work and who the hell knew where the Joker was. The situation in the Narrows had gotten worse and Alfred wondered if the Joker was orchestrating it. It had his particular brand of thinking. Alfred popped a couple of aspirin and then went up to Bruce's room. Both men were indeed gone and the room was quiet and fairly clean-as though they had picked up after themselves. Alfred thought about what he had heard the day before and cringed. He didn't understand how Bruce could stand to allow the Joker to do that.

Bruce and the Joker were both at the Penthouse. The Joker had broken in and then called Bruce-who came over from Wayne Enterprises. They were both curled up on the couch watching the television, as there was a crisis in the Narrows. Someone-not the Joker-had set off a bomb. The situation in the Narrows had reached the boiling point.  
It had all started a few months ago. Bruce had worked out a deal with the Joker. He would not interfere with the Joker's business in the Narrows. It was very hard to build cases against the mob families. They were the ones who had hired the Joker in the first place. The Joker left them to their business-having no interest in the drug trade other than robbing the occasional pharmacy for pain pills and tranquilizers.  
Still, the Narrows belonged to the Joker whether the Mob realized it or not. He would find out what was going on no matter what.  
Since the unfortunate demise of Moroni, there had been two rival families fighting for the Narrows. The first was Chen, an Asian gang member and cousin of the unfortunate Lau. He was controlling the importation of top grade heroin from SE Asia.  
The other rival gang was the remnants of the Chechen's gang. He was importing high grade cocaine from Columbia and involved in the manufacture of Crystal Meth and distributed it throughout the Narrows.  
The Joker had a remarkable ability to blend into his surroundings. It was a skill that he shared with Bruce. For all of his theatricality, the Joker was more than able to fade into the background when the situation called for it. Therefore, he was hiding one night when the Chechen and Chen were to exchange the drugs. The Chechen was giving a large amount of cocaine to Chen and Chen was delivering a large amount of high grade heroin to the Chechen. The exchange was part of the wedding festivities. The Chechen's brother was marrying Chen's sister. It was supposedly a love match as Chen had discovered them in bed together and demanded that the man marry his sister. He agreed quickly, much to the dismay of the Chechen.  
They were exchanging the drugs in a show of good faith. During the exchange, the Joker shot a member from each family. This led to both factions pulling their guns and shooting the other. Basically, they all started pulling out guns and firing off rounds at each other it was a blood bath. The Chechen was seriously injured and in the hospital for several months.. Chen was killed outright, his position taken by his brother Li Chen. The marriage had already been contracted and both parties were willing to go through with it. Still, there was suspicion and distrust on both sides. The Joker thought that no one had seen him- and no one had except for one young thug who had been hiding in back trying to get out and go and see his girlfriend. He didn't know that he had spotted the Joker-just that someone outside had fired the first shot.  
The marriage of Chen's sister, Cassandra Li, to Chechen's brother Illa began with suspicion. Like most passionate relationships(including the Joker's own) there was a great deal of jealousy on both sides. One coup was that they were both Muslims and were preparing for a joint Hajj. The Joker went his merry way planting seeds of discord. Illa was very jealous and protective of Cassandra. Cassandra was devastatingly beautiful and an accomplished flirt to boot. She was not actually cheating on Illa but she flirted enough to raise his doubts. The Joker decided to play on this by sending Illa some photos of Cassandra in the arms of another man. They were doctored and they were false, but Illa didn't know that. The Joker discovered the kid who had spotted him and didn't know it. He decided to use the kid in his plan. The kid's name was James Goddard. He was a small time punk with big ambitions and he was stupid enough to be flattered instead of terrified when the Joker approached him. The Joker told James that he could help him fulfill his ambitions. The Joker had both the coke and heroin from the original drug deal and he told James he would let him have it to sell on consignment and that this would help James impress both the Illa the Chechen and Li Chen. James eagerly agreed before the Joker let loose with what he wanted from James. He needed James to plant the incriminating photos somewhere where Illa would find them.

James did this and Illa became so incensed that he killed Cassandra. This brought him on the brink of war with Li Chen. The Joker told James that he would give him the drugs-at least the coke to start. He then called the Chechen-who had recovered enough and gotten out of the hospital. The Joker planned another set up to eliminate the kid when the random factor-the bomb-happened. Both sides were on the brink of war so there was no telling who had actually set off the bomb. The Joker had kept Bruce appraised of his thinking-which was a revelation to Bruce. He could see how the Joker had set this up step by step and he still marveled at it.  
Now, they were curled on the sofa. The thought that they would both be out tonight in costume was a turn on and they were about to either retire to the bedroom or go at it right there when the elevator opened and Alfred got off.

Bruce and the Joker were too engrossed in each other to look up until Alfred switched off the TV. They both looked at him in surprise.  
“What is going on in the narrows, sir?”  
“A fucking mess,” the Joker complained in his nasal voice. He looked triumphant none the less.”A complete and total clusterfuck. It will require the Batman to help clean it up. The Gotham PD don't have a clue. They sure can't handle this one. “  
He giggled again and then got up to leave.  
“I need to figure out who set this bomb. Heads are going to roll, let me tell you”  
“You set this up, “ Bruce looked grave.  
“But someone went off the script, “ the Joker looked peeved. “I need to go get it back on track. I will call you in about an hour, Bruce.”  
He pulled Bruce close for a goodbye kiss and then he disappeared.

“You allowed him to set up the situation in the Narrows?”  
“Yes,” Bruce said. “He controls the Narrows. Plus it gave me a chance to see how his mind works.”  
Bruce wouldn't admit it but Alfred could detect a certain grudging pride in his insane lover.  
“So what will you do now, sir?” he asked.  
“ I am going to allow it to unfold. Then I will go and help mop it up.”

Bruce stood looking out over his city. The Joker had once said that they were destined to do this forever. He certainly hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You to Kayliana for the use of the Haiku's and for the wonderful crime plot.


End file.
